Doomsday starring Troy and Abed
by Jaaawsh
Summary: Part of a series, in which Troy and Abed create their own homages to their favourite romantic moments in TV and movies.


Abed's camera was set on a tripod in the usual study room. He was dressed in his Inspector Spacetime trenchcoat, and he had already forgotten his usual personality. Annie would have been the right skin tone and gender to play the companion in the show, but this was the fifth recreation we'd done this week. She'd gotten tired of doing all of the female roles, and she needed to properly study. She said she'd be back to play Donna when we needed her. Abed had decided that River Song could only be played by Shirley, because she was a strong, badass older woman, and people don't give her enough credit. Also it would be impossible to get Annie's or Britta's hair to look like a sort of curly explosion. For today however, Troy was playing Rose. It wouldn't have worked trying to use a wig and an excessive amount of make-up to turn him into a blonde, white teenage girl. Besides, they were both strongly concerned about the lack of minority representation in movies and television shows. He was wearing a tight fitting singlet, and Abed's blue hoodie, trying to emulate a male version of the character. Abed had coaxed him into wearing red nail polish.

Today, the study room is Torchwood table was moved back to the wall to create more space, and they had borrowed the keyboard from the music room and put it, along with borrowed members of Vaughn's band, and they were situated behind the camera on it's tripod, operated by Pavel. Shoved in a corner of the room were robot costumes they would use for later.

A few days ago, Troy and Abed were watching Inspector Spacetime together after study group. It was the final two-parter in season 2. The part where the Inspector and Rose were separated across the dimensions had heartbroken them both, the soundtrack with the bass and the piano repeating themselves was done so well, adding to the melancholy. They sat close to each other on the couch in Abed's dorm, his head slanted, a tear forming in his eye, but otherwise holding almost the usual expression, while Troy was leaning forward, close to sobbing. Pavel sat on the other side of the couch in the foetal position. When it was almost over, the final scene on the beach, Troy made squeaks of sadness at all the key points of dialogue. A tear dropped from Abed's eye as his lips were beginning to shake. Eventually, the credits rolled. Abed still hadn't moved his neck from the angle he keeps his head when in intense concentraion. He was still thinking about the show, about the ending.

About two hours later, Abed straightened up his head.  
"I got it", he said, genuinely beaming. He looked around the room, Pavel must have gone back to his room, and Troy was playing video games beside him.  
"Got what? the golden axe of glory? No you didn't because you were too busy in another thought coma to turn on the second controller and smash baddies with me" replied Troy, shaking his controller furiously as he mashed the buttons.  
"I'm sorry, I would have helped sooner if I had noticed" he said gently to Troy as he grabbed to controller his friend had placed in his lap unnoticed hours ago, switched it on, and punched a goblin into oblivion just in time to save Troy.  
"I can't stay mad at you", he smiled at his friend beside him and added "So what did you come up with?"  
"An idea. An alternate ending. An opportunity that could change our lives." Abed was facing him with his eyebrows raised. Troy hit pause and turned to face his friend, his eye's wide with intrigue.  
"The ending was brilliant. I can do it better though, I just know it. If I use my talent as a director, we can film our own version of the end of Doomsday, and add in extra parts for extra awesomeness. Imagine if the creators of Inspector Spacetime see it, they can see that I can write and direct and make special effects just as good as the real show but without any budget, they could even make us parts of the show. I could be the next head writer. You could be the next regeneration of the Inspector, the first black actor to play the role, a long-awaited push forward for the representation of minorities in mainstream TV. Think of all the British women you could score. You'll become a sex symbol, just like the fourth and fifth actors to play him did. Nerdy girls will always be watching the show and they'll lust after you for decades, even when you're really old. It could jump start both our careers." Troy had been hanging on Abed's words and now he was frozen with excitement. He then managed only the words, "HELL YEEAAH". So they began to plan, Abed writing the new and improved script.

Shirley and Andre walk in the doors of the study room. Abed had hired them to play Jackie and Pete Tyler, it wouldn't make sense if a black actor had white parents. Shirley carried baby Ben in a sling. Abed and Troy came over to greet them.  
"Hey guys. Remember your motivation. It's kind of like your real life, when you were separated and now you're getting back together and you love each other to look after your kid, and later Shirley will be pregnant, like she was in real life", Abed recites while his best friend nods in agreement, "with the slight differences that you've seen Shirley murdered by Robo-men, who then later came to our universe, and you Shirley saw your husband die in a car crash and you had to raise your daughter without him, instead of your husband-banging-a-stripper backstory that you have. So now you've gotten back together with separate universe versions of your deceased partners and now want to raise your daughter happily in a universe safe without the Inspector. Ok?" Shirley and Andre just looked at each other, unsure how to respond until Shirley said,  
"Just give us the script, please, boys."  
"Cool." Troy handed over the only copy they had, and the couple flicked through it. "All we need now is Mickey, Rose's boyfriend-sort-of-ex-boyfriend who has always been jealous of the Inspector and has been fighting the Robomen in the alternate universe."  
Troy then said "I thought Mickey was way too good for Rose."  
"Totally."  
"Hey broskis! I'm here to be in the show" announced Pavel, entering through the study room doors.  
"There's our Mickey!" says Abed  
"Hey dude" Troy greets him with a high five. "Your huge sexy laser gun is in the pile of props at the back, and you can flick through the new script after these guys."  
"Cool. Cool cool cool. We star shooting in five." Abed exclaims, spreading out a hand of his skinny little fingers to represent the number.


End file.
